


Queens!

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: One of Tony’s favorite things to do is edge Peter. Peter likes it, too, but he usually isn’t able to take it very long. Now, an hour and a half into it, Peter thinks he might lose his mind.





	Queens!

One of Tony’s favorite things to do is edge Peter. Peter’s soft voice is absolutely gorgeous when it is laced with desperation, and the sight of Peter becoming dewy with sweat and effort is something that Tony will never get tired of.

Peter likes it, too, but he usually isn’t able to take it very long. The longest they have ever been able to go was 30 minutes, and it only ended because Peter accidentally came without warning. Peter was mortified, but Tony was understanding and didn’t make Peter feel any shame about it.

Now, an hour and a half into it, Peter thinks he might lose his mind, but he can’t hold a single thought long enough to figure it out. Tony’s mouth currently envelopes his cock, hot and slick and  _absolutely still_. Peter whimpers under the scrutiny, all of his effort going into not fucking Tony’s amused face. He is really close as it is, and Tony has consistently kept him right on the edge. It would only take a few thrusts. Peter wets his lips and squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to think about it.

Tony tightens his lips around Peter’s cock and  _slowly_  raises his head, living for the choked sob that Peter gives him. Tony licks his lips lewdly and grabs Peter’s cock, stroking him firmly, quickly. “Does it feel good, baby?”

Peter shouts wetly, his hands flying up to grab at Tony’s hand. “Wait! Wait! I’m gonna-!”

Tony stops the movement of his hand, squeezing uncomfortably tight around the base of Peter’s cock and shooing his hand away. “You know you’re not supposed to grab my hands, Petey.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Peter huffs, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “I’m just… I can’t…”

“Get on your knees for me.” Tony says, encouraging Peter’s chest to the bed and reaching a hand between his legs. “I don’t want to hear a peep out of you, trust me to know what you need.”

Peter nods his face into the blanket, gasping sharply when Tony starts to stroke him again. Peter’s thighs tremble, he can feel the head of his cock flaring with the anticipation of his release, and then it is gone. Tears prick at Peter’s eyes when the mounting pressure of his orgasm is going away, resting heavily in his stomach. It’s uncomfortable, it burns his insides as Tony grabs him again, movements slick with precum. “M-Mr. Stark-!”

“Shh.” Tony shushes, this time opting to stroke Peter slowly. Peter’s cock weeps onto the blankets, and as soon as Peter’s body starts I stiffen with an impending orgasm, Tony releases him again. This goes on for another 10 minutes, and when Tony has Peter just on the edge of another orgasm, he hears a sniffle from in front of him. Tony finally realizes that Peter is crying, huffing airy sobs into the mattress, and he is startled to stillness. He’s never made Peter cry before, he’s never skated that close to the edge. At his lack of movement, Peter makes a shattered noise of protest.

“Queens! Queens Mr. Stark, Queens!” Peter weeps, using their safe word for the first time ever. “Please, Mr. Stark!”

The blood leaves Tony’s face, and he gaps his mouth. He sits cross-legged on the bed and pulls Peter into his lap, letting the boy cry into his shoulder.

“Please, please make me come!” Peter babbles, his cock standing at full attention between them but not daring to touch himself or rut against Tony. “It hurts, it hurts, please!”

Tony immediately starts stroking Peter’s cock, and Peter makes a strangled noise of panic.

“Can- can I- please!?”

“Yes, baby, come for me. You’ve done so well.”

But Peter stops listening as soon as the  _yes_  leaves Tony’s mouth, his fingers digging into Tony’s back and his hips rocking urgently. “Oh-oh-!”

Arousal burns in Tony’s chest when Peter  _shrieks_  into his shoulder. His hips snatch shakily through his orgasm, painting Tony’s stomach with his release. Tony pets Peter back soothingly when he melts into his chest, panting harshly.

Peter cries quietly into Tony’s neck, his body shaking. “Sorry, I’m sorry…”

“No, no, don’t be sorry.” Tony soothes, kissing softly over Peter’s cheek. “You did so well. Thank you for letting me know you needed to stop.”

Peter sniffles and nods, his body starting to relax when Tony rocks him slowly. His lids grow heavy, and before long he is dosing off in the warmth of Tony’s embrace.


End file.
